Sequel: Dokter Teme, aku punya Penyakit Aneh!
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Setelah penyakit aneh Naruto terungkap, akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan jawaban dari penyakit anehnya itu, apa kira-kira jawaban sang dokter? baca ya.. RnR please, kayanya ini prequel dan sequel..


Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

Hemm ada sequel buat Dokter Teme, silahkan baca.. jangan lupa Review ya... ^^a

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel: Dokter Teme, aku punya Penyakit Aneh!<strong>

**Sasuke PoV**

Baiklah aku datang kemari, ke desa ini untuk menjadi normal, aku yakin di atas kepala kalian muncul tanda tanya sekarang, normal? Normal dalam hal apa? Baiklah, aku ingin menjadi normal dalam dua hal, pertama, aku ingin menjadi normal selayaknya pria-pria lain yang tidak terus-terusan bersembunyi di ketiak ibunya, kedua, aku ingin menjadi normal selayaknya pria-pria lain yang menyukai lawan jenisnya. Ohh ayolah, tak perlu terkejut begitu, aku memang ehm.. tapi aku juga ingin menjadi normal, sembuh, dan bisa memandang wanita dari sisi yang lain, kalian mengerti kan maksudku?

Saat tiba di sini, kurasa semuanya akan terwujud, hey ayolah, apa yang kau harapkan dari desa kecil dan terletak di pinggir kota seperti ini? Aku yakin semua orang di desa ini selayaknya orang kampung yang yang tak lebih baik dari seekor kerbau, mereka pasti bau, berkulit gelap dan tidak punya tata krama, tapi kenapa aku memilih desa ini? Ya, tepat, karena aku yakin disinilah aku bisa jadi normal. Titik tanpa koma, karena ku yakin tak kan ada yang membuatku kelabakan lagi dengan orientasi seksualku.

Kukeluarkan kepalaku dari jendela mobil saat ban mobilku mulai melaju di jalan tak beraspal ini, udaranya segar, dan aku tak bosan-bosan memandangi pepohonan yang hampir ada di seluruh jalan yang mobilku lewati. Aku tersenyum puas, ya.. dalam hatiku aku gembira, karena pasti aku akan melupakan Neji, mantan kekasihku yang adalah orang yang menjerumuskanku dalam perasaan yang tak seharusnya ini, Neji adalah orang yang pertama kali menawariku cinta antar pria, dan dengan mudahnya aku terjebak olehnya. Tapi disisni aku pasti terbebas dari itu aku yak_

Mataku terbelalak saat bolanya memandang seseorang yang sangat menyilaukan, bukan karena sinar matahari yang menembus dari dedaunan, agrh.. tidak! Otakku mulai kacau, kenapa bisa aku membuat kalimat **sinarmatahariyangmenembusdari de-da-u-nan**? Itu benar-benar bukan khas seorang Uchiha, tapi itu benar, di desa ini ada makhluk 'indah' seperti itu? Ayolah pak sopir, jalankan mobil ini pelan-pelan agar aku bisa melihatnya lebih lama.

Sampai di rumah baruku yang juga beratapkan sebuah kllinik, ku pijat pelipisku yang mulai berkedut.

"Tidak mungkin," kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Dalam kesendirian seperti ini, aku malah tak bisa berhenti mengingatnya, mata shappirenya yang tampak begitu berkilau meskipun aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh, rambutnya yang kuning keemasan itu, dan pipinya yang ku yakin ada tiga goresan di masing-masing tiap bagiannya mulai membuatku gila. Oh kami-sama, sesulit inikah ujian yang kau berikan bagi pria yang ingin kembali menapaki jalanmu yang lurus ini? Ohh benar-benar klise. Kuso!

Aku mengingat senyumnya yan dia edarkan saat memandangku tadi, dia tersenyum, dan itu sangat can.. tidak tidak! Ini tidak mungkin, aku ingin 'sembuh', dan aku tak mungkin memikirkan hal seperti ini, ku jambak rambut ravenku yang memang sudah berantakan karena sapuan angin tadi.

"Jangan sampai dia datang berobat kemari, atau aku akan mati," desisku pada diriku sendiri.

**Normal PoV**

Sudah sebulan lebih dokter muda itu membuka praktik di desa Konoha, dia mulai bernafas lega, hal yang dia inginkan benar-benar terjadi, pemuda itu, oh haruskan author menulis 'PEMUDA' dua kali? Tidak perlu bukan? Pemuda yang selalu terbayang dalam benak dokter muda itu tak pernah datang, dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang.

Siang ini seperti biasa, klinik itu ramai, dan kalian pasti tahu gender apa yang mendominasi tempat itu. Sasuke mulai lelah dengan hal yang dihadapinya, seharian melayani pasien-pasien merepotkan yang sudah jelas sehat tanpa penyakit tapi masih berani datang ke klinik dan menanyainya macam-macam, sungguh usuratonkachi! Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di bantalan kursinya, memijit pelipisnya sebentar kemudian meminum cairan bernama air yang langsung sukses membasahi kerongkongan keringnya.

"Memuakkan," desisnya.

Pintu kembali berderit, tanda seseorang masuk, Sasuke menatap malas ke arah pintu, tapi tiba-tiba matanya menjadi sangat serius saat ia tahu siapa pasien berikutnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat jendela dunianya merekam ulah seorang pemuda mengendus bau ruangan lalu tersenyum lembut, sang pemuda maju mendekat, memandang Sasuke sesaat, kemudian menyamankan posisi duduknya di depan sang dokter.

"Silahkan duduk, tuan," tawar Sasuke, kalimat pertama dan jantungnya serasa ingin meletus dibuatnya.

"Te-terima kasih," balas sang pemuda.

Untuk sesaat mata Sasuke tak mampu berkedip, mengagumi makhluk di depannya yang sedari tadi menunuduk, ia ingin tersenyum tapi imagenya menghalangi senyumnya, ia ingin tertawa tapi lagi-lagi image seorang Uchiha menghalanginya. Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan seksama, menahan tawa geli melihat tingkah aneh Naruto yang sedari tadi tak bisa diam, bermain-main dengan tangan dan bajunya.

'Manis,' batin Sasuke. 'Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, katakan TIDAK pada dirimu Sasuke!' batin Sasuke lagi, frustasi. Oke tuan Sasuke, kau mulai OOC disini.

"Jadi tuan, siapa nama anda?" pertanyaan kedua, dan Sasuke siap meledakkan jantungnya lagi.

Deg,

Deg,

Deg,

Hanya untuk sebuah nama dan si bungsu Uchiha ini harus rela membuat waktu terasa sangat lambat.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," jawab Naruto dengan dada berdebar hebat.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati, ia bersorak dalam dadanya, lagi-lagi ingin tertawa atau mengekspresikan kesenangannya dengan teriakan 'YES', 'HORAY', 'BANZAI' atau hal-hal lainnya yang membuat dirinya lega, tapi kalian tahu khan kalau pemuda yang satu ini sangat amat sulit berekspresi atau tepatnya membatasi diri berekspresi.

Sedikit lega pada awalnya, tapi hati dokternya dibuat menjadi kalang kabut saat melaikat di_ malaikat? WHAT THE..? Ehm.. maaf, biar author lanjutkan, saat malaikat di depannya berkata ia memiliki penyakit aneh, otaknya berpikir serius, dia memutar otaknya agar ia tahu penyakit aneh apa yang diderita pemuda pirang di depannya. Hey ayolah, bukankah Sasuke seorang dokter? Untuk apa memutar otak agar ia tahu penyakit seseorang? Bukankah bertanya saja cukup? Ya, tapi tidak untuk seseorang yang sedang dilanda ketakutan karena tahu orang yang telah menarik hatinya berpenyakit aneh. Itu benar, Naruto telah menarik hati Sasuke, sejak awal, sejak pertama kali si raven itu melihat si blonde.

Memutar otak, membenarkan letak kacamatanya, menyiapkan kertas dan alat tulis, sang dokter mulai siap melempar pertanyaannya pada sang pemuda, satu pertanyaan ke pertanyaan berikutnya malah membuat hatinya makin ngilu,

'Jangan sampai dia tak berumur panjang karena penyakit aneh ini,' batin Sasuke kalut.

Tangannya sibuk mencatat apa yang diucapkan Naruto, terkadang matanya menangkap sebuah keraguan terlihat di mata sang pemuda, dia takut dan sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak karena itu, semenit lalu, terbayang dirinya menangis meraung-raung memeluk tubuh yang tak bernyawa yang sudah tentu sangat mirip dengan pemuda di depannya, hey ayolah, apa ini benar seorang Sasuke Uchiha? Meraung-raung? Gila!

Mata Sasuke tak henti-hentinya melirik Naruto, sementara terkadang otaknya merasa aneh dengan hal yang ia lihat, Naruto terlihat khawatir tapi juga terlihat begitu manis, ia takut tapi pipinya penuh dengan rona merah.

'Apa ini benar-benar penyakit baru yang aneh?' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Pikiranku hanya bisa tertuju pada satu objek dokter," kata Naruto dengan pucatnya. "Setiap aku memikirkan, membayangkan dan melihat objek itu semua penyakitku itu muncul," lanjut sang pemuda.

'Apa? Apa yang dia pikirkan?' Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Manusia atau objek lain?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk menulis sekarang terlipat di depan dadanya.

Mungkin ini pertanyaan paling tepat, otak pintarnya yang sedari tadi terasa buntu menjadi begitu jelas sekarang, dia tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya ini sedang jatuh cinta, dia lega tapi juga berubah membenci, atau cemburu? Seorang Sasuke cemburu? Yang benar saja!

Ia menyipitkan matanya memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada sang pemuda, pertanyaan Naruto yang bertubi-tubipun malah semakin membuat rasa kesal di hatinya membuncah, ia benci, ya.. cukup sebut dengan benci saja, karena orang yang disukainya malah menyukai orang lain, ingin rasanya Sasuke menendang Naruto keluar sekarang juga,tapi dengan akal sehat dia masih mengingat apa sebenarnya profesinya, ya.. dia seorang dokter, dokter yang siap mendengar keluh kesah sang pasien, apapun itu.

"Jadi hanya satu obatnya Dobe, sekarang juga larilah pada orang yang telah meracuni otak Dobemu itu, peluk dia dan ucapkan, aku cinta padamu, akhiri dengan menyebut namanya, sudah jelas Baka-Dobe?" tanya Sasuke penuh dengan penekanan dalam setiap katanya. "Jadi sekarang enyah dari ruanganku dan lakukan itu se-ka-rang!" perintah Sasuke penuh amarah.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, cinta? Apa ini yang disebut cinta? Benarkah cinta adalah sebuah penyakit yang menghasilkan gejala aneh sperti ini? Demam, sulit makan dan tidur, serta detak jantung yang tak beraturan, jadi selama ini dia jatuh cinta? Jadi selama ini dia jatuh cinta padanya? Orang yang sekarang dihadapannya dan baru saja berteriak padanya? Oh Kami-sama, ini gila.

Dahi Naruto berkedut saat sebutan Dobe terdengar oleh telinganya, orang macam apa dia yang berani memanggil dirinya Dobe? Padahal baru sedetik lalu, dirinya ingin mencari penjelasan tentang cinta macam apa yang Sasuke maksud, tapi panggilan Dobe malah menabrak gendang telinganya. Naruto protes, tentu saja, ayolah tak ada seorangpun yang mau dipanggil Dobe oleh seseorang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya bukan?

"Tapi si idiot bodoh yang meracuni, membuatku terserang demam, memompa jantungku dan mebuatku pusing karena sulit makan dan tidur itu KAU, Teme!" teriak Naruto dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Mata sasuke terbelalak, benarkah? Ini tidak mungkin, ini benar-benar gila, tadi dia marah-marah tak jelas dalam hatinya tapi sekarang ia mendangar pernyataan mengejutkan itu? Mencoba meyakinkan, Sasuke memutar kembali memorinya akan perkataan Naruto tadi, seketika pipinya memanas, namun ia tak menunduk, ia menatap lurus Naruto yang menatap balik dirinya, Naruto menunduk, lalu terlihat pipinya lebih matang lagi.

"Aku cinta padamu, Teme," kata Naruto berikutnya.

Haruskah Sasuke menganga sekarang? Karena itulah yang memang ia inginkan, tapi tidak, jika ia melakukan itu pasti imagenya akan runtuh, ayolah.. perduli setan dengan image, kau bisa tertawa kalau kau mau Sasuke.

"Apa aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar?" Naruto bertanya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jadi haruskah aku memelukmu sekarang?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

Naruto manatap kesal Sasuke, ia merasa dipermainkan oleh sang dokter, tadi dia ditawarkan untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya, dan saat obatnya sudah ia telan bulat-bulat sekarang Sasuke malah terdiam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan sejenak tadi, ia merasa bahwa harga dirinya terinjak oleh sesuatu dan dia merasa perih akan hal itu.

Pemuda blonde itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhi Sasuke, kaget, mungkin itu yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang, apa yang dilakukan pemuda yang menarik hatinya itu? Kenapa dia malah berbalik dan mengarah meninggalkan ruangannya? Ini salah, otak pintarnya meloading tak jelas.

"Tu-tunggu!" cegah Sasuke, dia tergagap?

Naruto berbalik, masih menatap kesal, menunggu kalimat berikutnya yang akan Sasuke katakan.

"Bisa kau beri aku waktu sebentar untuk berpikir? Jadi kumohon kembalilah duduk Naru," pinta Sasuke.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto kembali memutar posisi tubuhnya, melangkahkan kaki menuju kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang terlihat berpikir, saat onyx dan shappire bertemu, lagi-lagi rona merah muncul.

"Jadi,"

"Ya," Sasuke menjawab cepat.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Naruto samar bertanya.

"Aku, sebenarnya aku.."

"Juga suka aku ya?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman nakalnya. "Atau malah cinta padaku?" imbuh Naruto lagi.

Mata shappire itu menangkap sebuah gerakan, Sasuke berdiri, menggigit bibir bawahnya, memanggil Naruto dengan isyarat tangan, menatap lurus pada si blonde tanpa berkedip. Saat tubuh mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter, secepat kilat tangannya sudah melekat di tengkuk sang pemuda, dan dalam waktu singkat sebuah ciuman manis tercipta.

"I love you too, Dobe," kata Sasuke setelah melepas pagutan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto. "Jadi kau bisa memelukku sekarang!" lanjut sang dokter.

"Uwaaa apa yang kau lakukan dengan bibirku? Kau membuat penyakitku makin parah!" panic Naruto.

"Ssssttt jangan berisik, nikmati saja," kata Sasuke lembut sambil memeluk tubuh di depannya.

"Ada aku yang akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu," kata Sasuke berikutnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu dari sang dokter. Memerah? Tentu saja, tapi ini indah bukan?

"Arigatou my lovely doctor," bisik Naruto di telinga kiri Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Uaaaa… Shiryo blushing sendiri pas ngedit fic ini, 'ada aku yang akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu' masyaAlloh, kapan ya ada cowok yang bilang gitu sama Shiryo #plaKK plaKK plaKK woy sadar woy.. tapi 'Suke-chan, kamu romantissss!<strong>

**Ok, sekian dari Shiryo, jangan lupa review ya,**

**Eh iya, mau ucapin terima kasih dulu buat yang uda mereview Dokter Teme sebelumnya,**

**They were..**

**Taz atobe: Akhirnya terbuka tabir pertemuan Sasuke dan Naruto khan? #alah apa sie ni author gaje,**

**Lady spain: Eh, Shiryo nulis tentang belum ketemunya Teme sama Dobe ya? Apa iya ya? Lupa..#plakk, **

**Ini uda jelas sekarang, semoga.. khukhukhu**

**Ashahi kagari-kun: Manis ya, kaya yang nulis dunk! Ashahi-kun: ….. =_=' author narsis!**

**Aiwha: yap yap yap, serangan jantung tingkat tinggi, gyahahaha**

**Anonimouse: Terima kasih karena uda tertawa bersama Shiryo, khekhekhe**

**To you all: Arigatou gozaimasu.. #bungkuk-bungkuk**

Jangan lupa Review ya..

Jadi..

**Review n Ripiuuuu ^^b**

_**My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author.**_


End file.
